Giselle
Giselle '(ジゼル ''jizeru) is an immensely powerful mage in the legendary God Eater guild. Giselle is a user of Nullification Magic, Mirror Magic, and Reflector Magic. Due to her magics she has been dubbed the "'''Bride of Redirection" (リダイレクト の 花嫁 ridairekuto no hanayome). Prior to joining God Eater, Giselle was the daughter of a wealthy nobleman from the eastern country of Stella '(ステラ ''sutera); Giselle was unhappy with her "pampered" lifestyle, and wanted to live her own life, to which her parents dismissed as a rebellious teenage stage. Giselle ran away on the eve of her 17th birthday, and after collapsing from oxygen deprivation, was found and brought to the God Eater guild hall by Dante and co. Appearance Giselle is a young girl with slightly-tan skin and wide glazed-over green eyes similar to that of Mavis Vermillion. Giselle has dirty blonde hair with smooth bangs on her forehead. She wears her hair in two twin tails on the side of her head that are held with two white skull clips. Giselle has a round face and a small, rounded nose and well-defined, full lips. Giselle stands around the height of an average teenager, despite being older than one. One of her insecurities is her breast size, which she constantly blames on herself; she secretly hopes one day to have a breast size like that of fellow guild member Erza Knightwalker. Giselle wears a white cuffed jacket, with a pink handkerchief tied around her neck. The jacket has two breast pockets with white buttons, as well as white buttons running down the center of the jacket. On the upper right arm sleeve, there is a stitched-on skull symbol with the word "Spartan" (Giselle's favorite clothing store) written under it. Giselle wears simple black leggings, and pink combat boots, that match her handkerchief. Personality Giselle is a goofy and fun individual, if a bit inappropriate at times. Her sense of humor is often described as a dirty one, and is either percieved as hilarious or uncomfortable towards her fellow guild members. Her guild master, Dante, on one hand thinks Giselle's humor is hilarious and often laughs at her childish and sexual jokes. Giselle is self-conscious at times, for different reasons. An afore-mentioned reason is her small breast size, which is barely a B-cup. She has thoroughly convinced herself that no man would ever want to date or let alone marry a girl with a chest size like hers, which her female guild members outright deny, to try and comfort her. If she isn't making dirty jokes, Giselle is actually very sweet, kind and caring, and will protect the rights and lives of her fellow guildmates. History Giselle was born "Lady Giselle Rose Montague-Capulet the Ninth" from her wealthy parents, in the country of Stella. As a child, Giselle was always expected to speak only when spoken too, chew with her mouth closed, walk in a straight line, sit with her back in a direct vertical, and many more strict rules. Giselle was unhappy with her life, as she rarely had time to be a child through the constant banquets and balls her parents were throwing. Giselle had no friends in life, as she lived on a private acres, on a secluded hill overlooking the capital of her country. This fact contributed to Giselle's rebellion against her parents, as she wanted a voice of her own, and her own freedom to explore the world. When Giselle was only 16, she was set to marry the sleazy, pervy, Duke of Minstrel, which much to her dislike and outright denial, would be forced to do on the day after her 17th birthday. Hours before the midnight of her birthday, Giselle slipped out of her bed, and opened the balcony window that was connected to bedroom, and crept out the window and onto the roof tops. Giselle slowly descended the back wall of the mansion via the window sills, until she ended on the ground below. As soon as her feet touched solid ground, Giselle sprinted through the acres of land until reaching the edge forest, where she collapsed. Convincing herself to keep running, she continued to run another mile or two into the forest, before her vision began to fade and swirl, and she had collapsed. Giselle awoke to a man looking over her with a wet rag, in what seemed to be an infirmary. She, of course, had asked the man where she was, and responded to her "God Eater". Giselle has been in the God Eater guild, ever since. Magic '''Reflector (屈折, リフレクター, Rifurekutā) Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light.Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user, who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators.By refracting light, the user is even capable of generating illusions, going as far as to twist reality itself in the eyes of their opponents.Reflector appears to be a very powerful form of Magic, with even Jellal Fernandes, a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, praising it. *'Invisible Scythe' (インビジブルサイス Inbijiburu Saisu): By twisting the air, Giselle is capable of generating ethereal slashes which she can send flying at her opponents. Both their size and the numbers of generated blades can be greatly varied, ranging from barrages of small attacks to single, devastating cutting moves which she generates by waving her hands, and which are strong enough to effortlessly slice through solid stone buildings, cleanly bifurcating them. *'Distort Shield': Giselle's ability to twist everything makes it very difficult to hit her, as she can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects, even turning them against the very same opponents who originally employed it. She is capable of reflexively invoking this defensive spell even whilst asleep. *'Spiral Pain' (スパイラルぺイン Supairaru Pein): A powerful spell which Giselle initiates by swiping one of her arms before herself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if she was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Giselle herself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armors as resistant as Erza Scarlet's Heaven's Wheel Armor, leaving her afterward. Mirror Magic '(ミラー マジック ''miraa majikku) A Magic that allows the caster to summon and control the properties of mirrors. The number of mirrors does not appear to have a limit and multiple can be joined together, thus creating a three-dimensional object.The caster is also capable of creating multiple separate mirrors to absorb and then reflect an opponent's attacks. Thus far, it has only been seen reflecting physical blows, therefore it is unknown if it is able to reflect any other forms of attack. Another use of this Magic is to entrap the opponent. The caster can create multiple mirrors around the target, rendering them unable to move. '''Nullification Magic (無効の魔法, Mukō no Mahō) Nullification Magic is utilized for nullifying any Magical attacks and discharges it within an area away from the Mage. The way that this is done is by the user gathering and condensing eternano upon their hands—not an overwhelming amount, but not a miniscule amount either; essentially, it is just the right amount; at least to oppose the foe's offending spell—it calls upon the theory of Mao-Dun in order to function. The Mao-Dun theory concerns a blacksmith who makes both shields and spears. He first pitches a customer the spears, claiming that they are so sharp, no shield can block them. He then pitches the shields, saying they are so hard, no spear can pierce them. The customer then asks what would happen if he threw one of the blacksmith's spears at one of his shields...and received no answer. This is the source of the Chinese word for'paradox' (矛盾, máodùn lit. spear-shield). The eternano collection in the user's hand is concentrated to a single point, allowing the magical particles to gain an edge, barreling through the opposing collection of eternano that composes the offending spell, causing everything else to be shoved aside into fragments of eternano, essentially breaking it into pieces, nullifying the enemy's attack and dispersing its power at the point of contact. Essentially, the user of Nullification Magic is the shield against the enemy magician's spear in the Mao-Dun theory. Additionally, when performing Nullification Magic, the user has a very ample radius in which the Magic may be employed from; meaning that essentially, they can cast it from any angle that they wish, allowing a 360 defense, but the drawback is that the user can only nullify one spell at a time. This Magic has been seen cast with or without a magical weapon, as the user has displayed their abilities to utilize this magic by simply waving the assault away, or using their limbs, such as their elbow, to nullify a spell. In other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified; instead, the user nullifies it on a certain area, such as their body, and discharges it on a certain area, which is usually behind them. However, not all types of magic are nullified. Magic that harms the person is stopped; excluding spells not directly harming but disabling such as a disarm spell; while magic that helps the person is not. Even though it is powerful, magical spells are stopped by Nullification Magic, but they do not stop physical attacks, so even if the attacker is a demon, monster or a person powered by magic any attack that is physical like punching, kicking or using a weapon will not be stopped. * Divine Arrow (神の矢, Kami no Ya): Divine Arrow is shown to be a Nullification Magic spell, and one of the most basic spells in the Nullification Magic user's arsenal; in fact, it is automatically learnt upon learning the magic itself. However, despite this, it doesn't make the Divine Arrow any less deadly. When performing the spell, the user gathers and condenses their magical power, before compressing it in a single hand and utilizing shape transformation on the collection of eternano as to stretch it out, condensing and shaping it properly into the form of an arrow that is composed of pure energy that has two spikes near the tip; because of its formation, it seems to be coloured purple. When manifesting the arrow, any characters in the user's line of sight will flinch. When the blast lands, it blows the opponents away with tremendous speed and force; blasting through everything in it's path in order to assault the opponent ferociously as the arrow sends the opponents flying at a semi-spike angle, inducing tremendous knockback from which it is difficult to recover. The move goes through walls. The move can hit a maximum of six targets but the damage and knockback weaken for each target hit; thus if used on many opponents, it may not destroy the ones in the back, even if the foes are still suffering from harm. Thanks to being a Nullification Magic spell, the attack goes through any and all defenses, and at extreme distances it does slightly less damage. If the opponents are too close together, they may collide with each other and prevent immense damaging from happening; and the trajectory of the arrow can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent. Bullet Magic (弾丸の魔法 Dangan no Mahō) By positioning his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, the user creates magic spheres in the air from where the user fires magic bullets in rapid succession. These are powerful enough to pierce through flesh. The user is capable of performing the attack with both hands simultaneously, as if they were "dual-wielding". * Piercing Bullet: User mimics with their hand the appearance of a gun, and then bends slightly their index and middle finger, creating a Magic sphere in the air from where a powerful piercing bullet is fired towards the target. * Explosion Bullet '(爆発弾, ''Bakuhatsudan): User puts their arm forward engulfing their hand is a magical sphere from where a beam-like bullet is fired towards the target. Upon contact it creates a big explosion. '''Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Heavenly Body Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense, and it boosts the user's melee performance, empowering their physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. The stellar energy can also be employed in other ways, with the user being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. The user has used the stellar energy in inventive ways, such as jets of light, whirling disks, and blades of light. They often manipulated light using only two fingers, rather than with a closed fist or open hand as was commonly used by other elemental users; and the user also has the ability to produce a greater amount of light than any other light mage to exist without tiring, as they are shown to be able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. The user is also extremely accurate with their blasts of light; and the user has demonstrated the ability to condense the stellar energy, enabling the stellar energy to cut clean through various objects. When formed into spheres of light, the light serves to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects, such as stone. The user is able to generate powerful shields of swirling light which could withstand the full force of four simultaneous elemental attacks; and they are even able to charge up their light before releasing it, resulting in a far more powerful attack. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor; as the user is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around them with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, the user is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This function is powerful enough for the user to shake a house and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of their hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from the user's body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with them. It also allows the user to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. The user can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving, additionally utilizing it in order to enhance their speed and movement to enable them to dart around the battlefield with ease, allowing the user to attack with impunity. Masters of this magic are able to draw on the magical power from the celestial bodies to the mortal plane of Earth Land. This allows single ability allows users to access a unique set of spell that are known as True Heavenly Body Magic (真・天体魔法, Shin Tentai Mahō) as they are literally drawing from the energy from astronomical plane that was thought to be outside the reach of humanity. This specific form of Heavenly Body Magic allows the user to draw on physically manifest the astronomical object that they draw on and utilize it to their command.